


Té o café

by OmegaLucy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ligero OoC, M/M, Viñeta, insinuacion yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaLucy/pseuds/OmegaLucy





	Té o café

James Moriarty podía ser un sujeto muy caprichoso, pero si había algo que conocía bien de él era el hecho de que querría una taza de té luego de realizar alguno de sus trabajos. Sebastian no podía decirle que no, después de todo, Jim era su jefe y aunque tuviesen una especie de relación amorosa/sexual, contradecirle podría atraer terribles consecuencias, así que solo le complacía en su petición y le llevaba a algún buen lugar a tomar una taza de té. Él por su parte, pedía una taza de café y así cerraban el ciclo de un día de trabajo, era una especie de rutina, pero ese día las cosas fueron un poco diferentes.

—¿Quieres café? —Preguntó extrañado, por un momento creyó haber oído mal.  
—¿Acaso estas sordo? Ya dije que sí—afirmó como un niño malhumorado, le disgustaba que le tomara por loco solo por querer tomar algo diferente.  
—Pero tú no tomas café—intentó encontrar sentido a lo que Jim quería, era raro que quisiera cambiar así nada más.  
—Tú siempre tomas café, quiero saber que tiene de bueno—respondió con naturalidad—, aunque no entiendo porque debo darte explicaciones, pide el maldito café. 

Sebastian prefirió no decir nada más y fue a pedir dos cafés, dejando a Jim escuchando música con sus auriculares. Le disgustaban las filas, pero para pedir primero debía pagar y recibir un ticket con su orden. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que a Moriarty no le agradaría el café, seguro diría que era muy amargo para su gusto y lo relacionaría con Sherlock Holmes, porque todo lo que no le gustaba lo relacionaba con él y eso le ponía de mal humor, aunque claro que no iba a decírselo.   
Al llegar a la caja, pidió las dos bebidas calientes y un pastelito, porque a James le gustaba tomar su té con algo dulce y si bebería algo más amargo como lo era el café, con más razón le compraría uno. Se fijó en la mesa donde había dejado a James, él parecía estar en su mundo aun escuchando música así que prosiguió con su labor de pedir las bebidas y el postre, luego regresó con el azabache a la mesa y le dejó el vaso con café en frente así como el pastelito de chocolate.

—Te tardaste—reprochó quitándose los audífonos para agarrar la taza de café. El rubio mercenario ya le había echado azúcar antes para suavizar un poco el sabor, pero no sabría nada hasta que el consultor criminal lo probara.  
—¿Y si te gustó? 

Moriarty se tomó su tiempo en probar el café, su expresión no dijo mucho al principio, pero como esperaba, al final hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejó el café a un lado para agarrar el pastelito y comérselo con una expresión de evidente molestia.

—¿Aun quieres el té o te quedas con el café? —Preguntó y aunque no recibió respuesta, comprendió que James no quería saber más del café por un tiempo. Sebastian agarró la taza y la intercambio por la que él que tenía, conocía tan bien a James que sabía que algo así pasaría y por ello fue que acabó por comprar un té en lugar de dos cafés.  
—¿Cómo puedes beber esa cosa? —Reprochó agarrando la taza de té para beber un poco, era relajante y combinaba mejor con su pastelito.   
—Es delicioso, pero es cuestión de gustos—se encogió de hombros agarrando el café para beber un poco, tal vez estaba más dulce de lo usual pero no estaba mal.

Jim frunció el ceño antes de beber otro poco de su té, a veces Sebastian le hacía enojar, pero no era como cualquier otro de sus empleados así que no podía deshacerse de él por el simple hecho de que le fastidiara por conocerle tan bien. Se quedó viéndole fijamente sin bajar su taza ¿Cómo podía ese hombre tan simple conocerle tan detalladamente? Tal vez presumía, pero James Moriarty no era alguien predecible, aunque para su mercenario parecía serlo y eso le disgustaba mucho. 

—Vámonos, necesito darme un baño—dejó la taza vacía y se terminó el pastelito, luego se limpió con una servilleta y se levantó de su sitio.

Tal vez Jim Moriarty era el más grande de los enigmas a los cuales Sherlock Holmes se podría enfrentar, pero para Sebastian Moran, era tan difícil como lidiar con un pequeño gato arisco, el cual solo se mostraba cariñoso cuando obtenía lo que quería y él sabía bien que era lo que James quería aunque llegase a negarlo o pretender cambiar de parecer, un ejemplo claro estaba en escoger entre té o café.   
FIN


End file.
